To My Valentine
by AA Addict
Summary: Ed's not a fan of Valentines Day. It's just a holiday created by money-loving companies, in his opinion. But could this one, special Valentines Day change his opinion forever? RoyEd, shounen-ai.


"Happy Valentines Day, Brother!"

Ed opened his eyes blearily to see Al smiling broadly, holding two cards in his hands. Ed rolled his eyes.

"Valentines Day is just a stupid holiday made by greedy money-loving companies, taking advantage of people's love by making them buy gifts for one another, otherwise they're accused of not actually loving their significant other." Ed reeled off. "And then it makes some other people feel depressed because they don't have a date. In other words, not my cup of tea."

"Well... Winry sent some cards over anyway. One for me, and one for you." Al said, laying a card down by Ed's side.

"Why'd she send me one? She knows I don't like Valentines Day." Ed asked. Al shrugged in response. Ed picked up the card and read it. It was sickening. There were two big hearts on the front, with the words _To My Boyfriend _on the front. Inside it read: _To Ed. Happy Valentines Day! _And Winry had written her own little note underneath. _I know you don't like Valentines Day, but I sent you this card anyways! I didn't want you to be upset that you didn't get one, in case you did start caring about romance and all that. And can you believe that there weren't any cards for just 'friend'?! I just chose this one 'cause you're my friend, and you're a boy. Love, Winry._

Ed smiled at Winry's kind gesture.

"See, _this _is why I don't need such petty things like Valentines Day." Ed said, motioning towards the card. "I have all the love I need right here! I have a loving brother, a loving best friend, and other people who care about me! Who needs a partner?" Ed said airily. He got up out of bed and went towards his wardrobe.

"Are you sure you don't want a partner?" Al asked slyly. Ed nodded his head.

"Perfectly sure. Why? Don't tell me you doubt me!" Ed said, looking mock aghast.

"No... I don't doubt you at all, Brother. I was just wondering who you sent that Valentines card you had to." Al said, smirking. Ed froze, and turned round to Al.

"I did no such thing! I _told _you, I don't like Valentines Day!" Ed insisted, tapping his foot agitatedly.

"Brother, why would I tell you a lie on a matter such as this?" Al pointed out. Ed groaned, closing his eyes.

"I don't know." Ed sighed, putting his hands up in surrender. "Just don't tell anyone that Edward Elric sent a Valentines card to somebody. It's embarrassing as hell." Ed ordered, extracting his clothes from his cupboard.

"I won't, don't worry. I just can't say the same for the recipient." Al responded. Ed jumped, and looked at Al disbelievingly.

"How do you know who I sent the card to?! I only wrote it yesterday!" Ed exclaimed. Al laughed at his brother's horrified expression.

"I don't know. I'm not one to go snooping through people's belongings. But _now _I know you sent the card to somebody you don't wholly trust. And I also know that you sent a card in the first place." Al revealed, grinning. Ed blinked, then jumped back, pointing at Al angrily.

"YOU SET ME UP!" He yelled, eyes wide. "You didn't _know _that I had even _sent _a card!"

Ed stared at his brother, who was smirking. He didn't know his brother could be so _devious_!

"You're right, I didn't know. But I knew there was no way you were going to tell me straight-out, so I had to improvise a bit." Al explained, laughing. "But I _do _promise that I won't tell him."

"Okay Al, this isn't funny anymore! Where are you getting all this intel?" Ed enquired suspiciously. "You haven't planted cameras anywhere, have you?"

"What intel?" Al asked innocently. Ed stared at him, then facepalmed.

"You've done it again! You've tricked me!" Ed growled. Al merely grinned mischievously in response.

"Just get out. I need to change." Ed said, waving Al away. "We need to be at the military in about half an hour, I think?"

"Yep." Al confirmed from outside Ed's room. "Colonel Mustang will be receiving your card in about an hour, by the way."

"WHAT THE FUCK, AL?! THAT'S IT, I'M CHECKING MY ROOM FOR HIDDEN CAMERAS!" Ed yelled, causing the birds on his windowsill to fly away and the citizens down on the street to look up curiously.

* * *

Ed and Al entered the military. All around them people were opening cards with looks of happiness, and rosy hues tinting their faces.

"Hey, Major Elric! Alphonse!"

Ed and Al turned to see Sergeant Denny Brosh holding up a Valentines card gleefully, a soppy smile on his face.

"Ross sent me a card! She's finally acknowledged all the hints I've sent her way!" Brosh sang happily. Then he randomly hugged Ed and Al, spinning them around.

"I'm on top of the world! Ross loves meeeee!"

Ed squirmed, then finally wriggled out of Brosh's grasp, gasping for breath.

"That's great, Brosh. Really great!" He said, smiling. Everyone knew that Brosh had a crush on Ross, and it had been only a matter of time until Ross herself had found out. Then their mission had been to convince her that Brosh was the perfect match for her. Finally, she had listened, it seemed. "Anyone else we know received cards?"

"Colonel Mustang definitely received at least fifty! I think Lieutenant Hawkeye received a few," Ed chuckled at this, imagining Hawkeye's expression, "Lieutenant Havoc also received some, and I think Private Fuery got a couple too..." Brosh reeled off, ticking them off his fingers. "Oh, and don't forget Ross!"

Ed and Al nodded, then quickly departed the scene before Brosh hugged them again.

"See, look what Valentines Day can do for people! You know that Brosh has been hankering after Ross for _years _now! And he's finally got her!" Al pointed out. "You can't tell me that Valentines Day has no point _now_!"

Ed grumbled, opening Roy's office door. The team were sat down at their desks, reading their cards.

"Isn't _anybody _not under the Valentines Day spell?" Ed exclaimed, sitting down at his own desk. He looked over at Havoc, who was reading one of his cards with a soppy look on his face.

"My girlfriend sent me a card!" He said cheerily.

"So?"

"Usually they all ditch me for the colonel on Valentines Day. But she stayed! She _stayed_!" Havoc grinned. Ed rolled his eyes, smiling.

"Edward, you've actually got one." Fuery said, motioning towards the chest of drawers. Ed's eyes widened.

"M-me?" Ed said, astounded. Fuery nodded. Ed blinked once more, then went over to the cabinet. Who on earth would send _him_ a card? Nobody he knew had shown any interest in him. Ed picked up the red envelope, and read the name on the front.

_Shortie_.

Ed stared daggers at the card.

"They called me _shortie_! The bastard who did this addressed it to _shortie_!" Ed yelled, growling. "I mean, who would have the _arrogance_, the _audacity_, the _stupidity_, the _suicide wish_, to actually send a card to me under the name of _shortie_?!"

The team were silent, but when Ed turned around, they were in peals of _silent laughter_. Ed snarled, grumpily sitting back down with his card.

"Screw you guys, and screw the bastard who sent this."

Ed ripped open the envelope and extracted the card. Ed blinked. It was custom-made. It wasn't a generic one from the local store. It was personalised. It was made specifically for _him_.

_To My Shortie_

It wasn't overly sappy. It was sweet, but it also insulted him, taking away the super-romantic vibe. It was decorated with a black flamel cross inside a pink heart. Simplistic, but Ed had to admit, it was slightly adorable. Only slightly. Ed opened the card, and his eyes became as wide as saucers.

_To Edward._

_Happy Valentines Day! I don't give a damn if you don't celebrate this day. I need to tell you somehow. If you don't reciprocate my feelings, I don't care. I'm not going to be embarrassed by my emotions. Just don't give me a hard time, okay?_

_Love,_

_Roy_

Ed blushed profusely, staring at the card. To think that Roy Mustang loved him, loved _him_, out of all those other people out there. He looked up, and jumped when he saw them all staring at him eagerly. Havoc wolf-whistled, grinning.

"The boss is in lurve! So... Who's the lucky lady?" He asked, winking. Ed's blush deepened, and he stuffed the card into his pocket haphazardly, scowling.

"Nobody." Ed replied shortly. "I'm not going to fall in love with a bastard who addresses a card to _Shortie_."

The group snickered, and went back to their work, talking animatedly about their cards. Al turned to Ed curiously.

"Was the card from the colonel?" He asked, his voice dropping to a whisper. Ed gave him a look.

"It was from a bastard." Was all Ed said, smirking. He wasn't going to spill anything _this_ time. Ed pulled his short stack of papers towards him, and lowered his head so that nobody could see the blush that was creeping up his face. Roy Mustang gave him a card. And not just any card; a custom-made card that appealed to his tastes. Roy knew what kind of card he'd prefer. He cared about him, despite their frequent fights. Roy loved him. Roy had sent him a card.

Maybe Valentines Day wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Roy stared at the mountain of cards in front of him. They were in stacks of three, and yet they were towering above his _paperwork_, let alone him!

"That's a hundred and twenty-six cards, Colonel." Hawkeye informed, putting the last one on a stack. Roy's shoulders slumped, and he looked up at her dejectedly.

"And I have to answer all these?"

Hawkeye nodded, a small smile playing on her lips.

"You could do your paperwork instead, and answer these at home." She suggested.

Roy looked from his mountain of cards to the mountain of paperwork. He looked at the first sheet. _The legislations for the Amestris Military will be as follows..._

"I'll take the cards." Roy decided, shuddering. He couldn't believe he had even _considered_ doing paperwork! He'd rather eat his own fire than do his dreaded paperwork! Hawkeye nodded stiffly, and Roy had the distinct impression that she was refraining from rolling her eyes. Roy took the first card from the pile, and opened it. Two canoodling teddies were on the front, surrounded by hearts. Roy shuddered, then opened it.

"_To my darling Roy_," Roy read out in a silly, high-pitched voice, "_Have a lovely Valentines Day, for I love you so! Love, Jess_." Roy looked unimpressed with the card. He looked at Hawkeye. "Who the hell is _Jess_?"

"I don't know, sir." Hawkeye responded.

"Well, at least Jess is generous." He smirked, pocketing the 4,000 cenz she had given him. He opened the next card, equally as sickening as the last.

"_To Roy. You make my heart swell! I love you more than words can say! Perhaps we could meet up sometime? Lots of love, Kayla_. Er... No thanks. You don't sound interesting. But I do like your 4,000 cenz!" Roy grinned, stuffing that money into his pocket. "This is the only reason as to why I don't burn them all. I get rich just for being sexy!"

Roy laughed loudly, tossing her card into the trash as well.

"I think they want you to spend it on them." Hawkeye pointed out. Roy shrugged.

"I don't even know what they _look_ like. How am I supposed to spend money on them if I don't even know who they are?" Roy pointed out, smirking. He loved Valentines Day. It made him richer than ever! Even if he never sent cards. _Until today._ Roy pushed Ed's card out of his mind. He had tried to make it as un-sappy as possible, but still make it a Valentines card. Ed had been the only person Roy had ever sent a Valentines card to. He was the only person Roy had ever loved. It had been a big risk, sending a card to the explosive blonde. It could go one of two ways- either Ed reciprocates his feelings, or Ed kicks him where the sun don't shine. Roy really hoped for the former. He didn't want to be kicked.

* * *

"Halfway there, sir." Hawkeye informed, laughing a little at Roy, who was slumped over his desk.

"_Halfway there_? I've read about a million in a stupid voice! My throat hurts!" Roy whined, sounding like spoilt child.

"I'm sure Lieutenant Havoc would be grateful for just a quarter of those, sir." Hawkeye pointed out. Roy shrugged, then sat up. He put his pen in his mouth and picked up the next card. Roy raised his eyebrows.

"This is different. It's addressed to _Bastard_." Roy said, smirking. _This looks interesting._ Roy opened the envelope and looked at the card. It was blue, and had a couple of small hearts on the front. It read _Dear Bastard_. Roy's own transmutation circle had been painstakingly drawn in the middle. It looked amazing. It wasn't shop-bought, like the others he had read. Whoever sent it had put lots of time and effort into it. His transmutation circle wasn't exactly easy to draw. The circle was perfect, the salamander was accurately drawn, and there wasn't a single mistake.

"Whoever sent you that, sir?" Hawkeye asked curiously, peering at it. "It's extremely well-made. I don't think a skilled craftsman could have done a better job."

"I don't think so, either." Roy replied, opening the card. He looked up to see Hawkeye had looked away politely, and looked back to the card.

_To Colonel Mustang_

_Have a pleasant Valentines Day. Don't get me wrong- I don't celebrate stupid holidays like this. I just felt like sending you a card. Deal with it, bastard._

_Love,_

_Edward._

Roy's eyes widened as he reached the end of the card. He didn't blush; he was too proud for that. But he was elated inside. Ed loved him. Under all that hostility was actual love, and Roy was lucky enough to receive it. He smiled, reading the card over and over again. Ed didn't celebrate Valentines Day, so to know that he had actually taken part in one of his most hated holidays and sent Roy a card was amazing. Ed wasn't a romantic person, so to know that _he _had been the one to spur Ed's romantic interests was satisfying in itself, even if they didn't progress their relationship.

"May I ask who the card is from?" Hawkeye enquired. Roy closed the card and put it in his draw, out of view. Lazily, he took the next card on the stack.

"It was from a shrimp." Was Roy's reply, as he tossed the randomer's card into the trash. Hawkeye blinked, but didn't press the matter any further. But Roy had the impression that she knew who the card was from. He wasn't embarrassed though. What kind of person would be embarrassed to have the Fullmetal Alchemist's love? Roy smiled, in spite of his card overload. He wasn't a huge fan of Valentines Day, to be honest.

But maybe Valentines Day was more rewarding than he thought.

* * *

**A/N- Hi guys! :D I had this idea in my head for some time, actually. I started writing it on the actual Valentines Day, but I encountered numerous obstacles, like:**

**-iPads being gits**

**-Other people needing the laptop**

**-Having to do stuff**

**-Writer's Block**

**So... Yeah. A very late Valentines Day fic! XD But I hope you liked it! I tried to keep them in character, as well as giving it that right amount of fluffiness. Tell me if I succeeded! :D And I always imagined Roy would get about ten gazillion valentines XD **

**Oh, and by the way, 1 cenz is the same as 1 yen, so 4,000 cenz equals £20, just to let you know. I did it in pounds and not dollars 'cause I'm British. **

**So, tell me what you thought in a review, and I hope you had a very nice Valentines Day! I was a loner, but I'm like Ed. I couldn't give two cenz about Valentines Day! XD**


End file.
